Picking up the Pieces
by Percabeth SB and WG
Summary: PERCABETH! Song-fic set after BotL, about Percy's hate towards Luke and how he's hurting Annabeth. Please leave a review!


**Happy new year! This is my gift to you guys ^.^ If you haven't heard of her, go listen to Paloma Faith! This is set after Annabeth walks off at the end of BotL.**

**I have changed the words to he instead of she, otherwise it wouldn't work... It would just be weird, but anyway!**

**Percabeth, with some Lukabeth hating...**

**I don't own this song, or Percy Jackson!**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

**Do you think of him,**  
**When you're with me?**

Its always Luke this, Luke that. He seems like an Angel to her, even though hes hurt her so many times. I just wish she would realize that, just once! Whenever he does actually show up, it's always to hurt her.

**Repeat the memories you made together,**  
**Whose face do you see?**  
**Do you wish I was a bit more like him?**  
**Am I too loud?**  
**I play the clown**  
**To cover up all these doubts**

She always seems to think that I'm stupid and annoying. Of course Luke was never like that. I want her to snap out of this trance, see how badly hes been damaging her.

**Perfect heart**  
**He's flawless**  
**He's the other one**  
**Shining in his splendor**  
**You were lost**

I'm always second best. He was always one step better that me. I mean, who could forget the great Luke Castellan? Even through the bad things, he still has his admirers. I'm always compared to him, and people need to know that I'm not like him! I would never hurt Annabeth, never betray camp and never trick people the way he did. But that's never enough.

**Now he's gone**  
**And I'm picking up the pieces**  
**I watch you cry**  
**But you don't see that I'm the one by your side**  
**'Cause he's gone**  
**In his shadow is it me you see?**  
**'Cause all that's left is you and I**  
**And I'm picking up the pieces he left behind**

Every time, she gets pushed around! He forces her to do things for her, like holding up the sky, and she does it through _love_. Aphrodite just loves messing up my life huh. Annabeth never realizes that I'm the one by her side, not Luke, and when shes hurt, I'm hurt.

**I found a photograph behind the TV**  
**You looked so happy, are you missing the way it used to be?**  
**Now I've changed this room around more often lately**  
**It's clear that we and these 4 walls**  
**Still known as his and yours.**

I found a photograph in the big house last year. It was of Luke, Thalia and Annabeth, smiling at the camera. I had never really seen Annabeth this happy, except maybe when I came back from the Mt Saint Helen's eruption, but that was probably something else. Wasn't it?

**Perfect heart**  
**He's flawless**  
**He's the other one**  
**Shining in his splendor**  
**You were lost**

I'm always the one helping her, the one fixing her. I'm the only one that actually realizes when somethings wrong. I always comfort her. What has Luke done? Broken her heart. He doesn't deserve her. Can't he see that Annabeth is hurt enough without his help? He seems to make everything worse. Everyday, the pain in her eyes increases, and I couldn't stand to see her break. It's so unfair how all these problems seem to be hers, but she won't stay away from the root of them. **  
**

**Now he's gone**  
**And I'm picking up the pieces**  
**I watch you cry**  
**But you don't see that I'm the one by your side**  
**'Cause he's gone**  
**In his shadow is it me you see?**  
**'Cause all that's left is you and I**  
**And I'm picking up the pieces he left behind**

**Are we liars?**  
**In denial?**  
**Are we smoke without the fire?**  
**Tell me please, is this worth it?**  
**I deserve it**

But she kissed me. A real, kiss, on the lips, not like after our chariot race a few years ago, I... I felt something. And on Ogygia, I kept thinking that I couldn't leave her behind. Sure, Calypso was great, but Annabeth was sweet, pretty, funny, tough... That love goddess really has it in for me.

**'Cause he's gone**  
**And I'm picking up the pieces**  
**I watch you cry**  
**But you don't see that I'm the one by your side**  
**'Cause he's gone**  
**In his shadow is it me you see?**  
**'Cause all that's left is you and I**  
**And I'm picking up the pieces he left behind**

I just wish she would see that I'm picking up the pieces he left behind.

**A/N I hope you liked it! I will update my other stories ASAP, its just that my life is kinda messed up right now. ADHD and slight dyslexia doesn't help...**

**Please leave a review, tell me if you like this or not. Love you guys!**

**Peace, Love, Percabeth xxx**


End file.
